


Purple, Ray

by Arwyn



Category: due South
Genre: Also starring: the purple couch, Cabin Fic, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pictures, post-cotw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/pseuds/Arwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Purple."</p><p>"Yes, Ray."</p><p>"It's purple."</p><p>"Yes, Ray."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple, Ray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HereEatThisKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereEatThisKitten/gifts).



> As requested by HereEatThisKitten, an explanation for Ray and Fraser's Very Purple Couch. See [The Brick White North](http://thebrickwhitenorth.tumblr.com) for the further adventures of lego Fraser and lego Ray, starting January 1, 2015.
> 
> (Also, if you're not yet aware of the [Purple Couch of Sex photoshoot](http://deputychairman.tumblr.com/post/74419325353/because-this-photoshoot-is-so-so-i-dont-even), you need to be.)

[](http://imgur.com/xXlAuuL)

"...Purple."

"Yes, Ray."

"It's purple."

"Yes, Ray."

"Fraser, you bought a purple couch."

"Yes, Ray."

"Fraser, we are _two men_ living in a _one bedroom cabin_ in the land of Delmar the goddamn Bear Man--"

"Now Ray, you know appearances--"

"--and you bought us a PURPLE COUCH?"

"Well... Yeah. It was one of the more calming and visually appealing colors of the few available, I thought, couches not being abundant in the arctic north, as you well know."

"Fraser..."

"Yes, Ray?"

"...fine, we can keep the stupid queer purple couch, but I get first dibs doing you on it."

"Understood."

**Author's Note:**

> Appearing at a rate of 10% each, literally one fifth of this drabble is "Ray" and "purple". This useless fact brought to you by www.wordcounter.net


End file.
